Ulterior Motives
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: No longer a simple ONESHOT. This has blown into a possible four part story. Simple life with hunting shards, Kagome finds herself in the thrawls of Sesshomaru's passion and InuYasha fury. Moving through the rough patches she finds a whole new world waitin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of InuYasha… if I was then I would be rich! Haha.**

**Enjoy my first one shot**

**NO UNDERAGED READERS FOR LEMONS! ONLY WARNING.**

** Lonesome Nights**

Kagome slipped into the water with a grumble. Ever since Sango and Miroku had become engaged her bathing partner had deserted her! Even Shippou declined invitations more often than not when she would grab her supplies from the tattered yellow pack. Swimming into the open water she rolled back, letting her legs drift below the surface as her eyes watched the stars.

'I wish you could see these in my time… they are so beautiful.' The water ripples, bringing her attention to the vast blue depths. 'Please let that be a fish…' Whimpering she wades back to the point she entered at. Scrubbing down she dunks her head under to remove the shampoo, standing again she finds a human figure coming through the water toward her.

"Stay back!" She calls. "I have a dagger."

"Idle threats to not scare me, miko." Sesshomaru states pausing in the middle to drift as she had. "It is rare to find such moderate waters… and only one other partaking in them."

"Sango is with Miroku, and Shippou wanted to help cook the rabbits InuYasha had caught." She watches his sculpted form move closer once more, desiring to touch the body of a full demon that did not smell of a wolf den. "Where is Rin?"

"She sleeps with Au-un under Jaken's guard." He circles her like a predator selecting where to bite first. "Tell me, are you still pining for my half-breed brother?"

"No." She folds her arms over her chest reflexively. "He still desires Kikyo… I enjoy his friendship though."

"You once reeked of desire when the two of us battled…" He brushes a hand along her hip, toying with her human senses. "I often wonder if you desired myself over that half-demon. It would be a wise calculation."

"Like I would ever be in your cards Sesshomaru. I know how much you hate humans."

"On occasion I desire the taste of one." He breathes against her ear. His strong arm pulls her into his chest, his mouth against her pulse hammering in her throat. "Even now, in this mild water I smell the desire washing over you from my touch."

"Sesshomaru…" turning limp she rests her head against his should weakly as his fangs cross her sensitive neck. "This is a dream isn't it? I am sleeping in the water… or I am dreaming that I am in water at all."

"Your talking is most irratiting miko."

"My name's Kago—"

"Kagome… I know this." He growls, the vibration rolling through her like the waves onto shore. "Do you wish to remain pure, many women of this time are proud of that particular scent clinging to them."

"In my time no one cares… wait… will Inu know?"

"Do you care what he thinks?" His hot tongue rolls over her skin leaving a moist trail to raise goose flesh in its wake. "It will be my name that you scream during orgasm not his."

"Hmm mmm." She whimpers as his fingers find her pink nipple, working it into attention. Turning her easily he pulls her closer to the rock edge, pressing her body to them as his mouth explored lower. Hot lips lock over the other nipple causing Kagome to toss her head back as a moan spills out. Grabbing at the base of his neck earns a pleased growl making her fingers grip tighter.

"You are so innocent miko, I enjoy knowing that I am the first to examine your body." He murmurs around the mound of flesh. His blunt front teeth roll the nipple causing another moan to escape. Leaving the breast his hand dips below the water to rub the hairy mass at the apex of her legs.

Finding the bundle of nerves he feels her legs clamp over his hand, causing his claws to pierce her thigh. Whimpering her legs relax, standing in the water Sesshomaru lifts Kagome from the water onto the rock wall, lifting one leg over his shoulder he presses his nose into her soft folds. She lays back, moans coming from her lips as she grabs at tufts of grass around her.

"Sessh…" She whimpers trying to pull him from her womanhood. "Why now, why this?"

"The battle is not far off. Soon such pleasures will not be possible." He pulls her bundle of nerves into his mouth, sending her into moans once more. 'I could not deny the scent of your fruitfulness any longer…' his thoughts trail on. She thrashes, the muscles in her thighs twitching of their own accord as her nectar spills out with her orgasms. Lapping the juices from her folds he puts his chin on her pelvis, licking his lips for her to watch. "You never answered my question, it is most impolite."

"What question?"

"Of your purity." His growl rolls through her stomach into her heart.

"I want more than just foreplay." Her boldness sets him back a step.

'No female ever shows such boldness… let alone a human.' He pulls her into the water, his stiffened member wedged at the entrance. He places her hands at the base of his neck before impaling her swiftly. With a scream her blunt nails dig into his shoulders drawing blood from his perfect flesh. He rocks, sending more pain through her until the pain fades behind the other sensations.

'I can feel him inside me… I can feel it filling and emptying. I can't take this…' She tips her head back and calls into the forest, unsettling birds from their nests with his name on her lips. The climax washes over her as he continues to move within her. Silently she holds onto him as he pounds into her faster and harder. Another orgasm ripples through her as red begins to seep into his eyes. "Sessh…" She moans pressing her lips to his.

As the next climax rolls into her she feels the splash of hotness inside her as he presses as deep as he could go, turning into her arm she feels his fangs puncture her upper arm, the pain and pleasure mixing in her spent system. They pant, coming apart in the water as he wades deeper, away from her. She knew that the sensation was his seed entering her fresh womb.

"Sesshomaru…" He stops but does not turn. "I will see you soon…" With a smirk he vanishes into the night for her to finish her bath. 'I will make sure of that...'

'I will not die without my heir…' His thoughts drift off as she rubs her stomach under the light of the crescent moon. 'You will know soon enough little miko.'

**I hope you enjoyed that… and I hope it wasn't total crap.**

**Please read and review!**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to such fantastic reviews from readers… I am writing this just for you! I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Breaking A Hanyou's Heart**

Kagome emerged from the lake with her supplies after rinsing the scent of Sesshomaru from her skin. She was no fool, InuYasha would easily smell what she had done, but it was a bridge she was going to cross when the time came… if he even paid attention. Days passed without InuYasha noticing her, he trailed ahead lost in thought. Each night Kagome would slip into the woods to find a hot spring or stream, where Sesshomaru would appear and they would find themselves a mass of tangled limbs moaning and clawing at each other. Before returning to camp Kagome would try her best to wash the marks from her flesh.

"Kagome… I need to talk to you…" InuYasha murmurs. She pales, 'He knows… but he isn't screaming or getting all pissy…' They stand, Kagome giving a weak smile to the others before looking at the hanyou with teary eyes. "What are you getting all sad about? I haven't even told you what I wanted to talk about… baka."

"Then what is it you wanted to tell me Inu-Baka?" Her voice is a murmur, her stomach was hurting and she could feel the heartburn licking up her throat like it had for the past two days. "I want to get back to camp—"

"Kikyo tricked me into sleeping with a human girl and now she is pregnant!" The statement rang through the forest, no doubt the group had heard the declaration perfectly. Kagome's jaw hangs open, her brown orbs locking on the half demon in shock. "I know that it was stupid to do, and I regret hurting you Kagome."

"That isn't what shocked me Inu-Chan." She murmurs. Raising a brow he crosses his arms over his chest and waits for her to explain. "Nothing InuYasha, I thought you were going to say you wanted Kikyo to join the group." Slapping at his arm lightly she swallows, trying to lessen the heartburn. "Come on, I am hungry."

"You've been eating more than normal Kagome… you might get fat." His attempt at humor causing Kagome to stop her retreat to camp. Turning he shrinks back form the young miko. "It was only a joke Kago—"

"Sit." She turns stalking through the forest, her green skirt swaying with her step. 'How dare he! Knocking someone up and saying that I might get fat… with the way we travel I can't keep my normal weight let alone gain any.' Coming to a stop she turns, about to confront him once more. 'I should sit him a hundred times for that comment…' The tall figure of Sesshomaru emerges from the forest like a phantom, his arm coiling to her like she belonged to him and him alone.

"What is it that has caused you to disturb… Why are you angry miko?"

"InuYasha calls me off into the woods and tells me that he got some human girl pregnant because Kikyo tricked him into sleeping with her—"

"Impossible, a half-breed is incapable of reproduction." He states calmly making Kagome freeze in his arms. "The dead miko has tricked InuYasha into sleeping with a human… she then preformed dark magic to impregnant the human with the hanyou's blood."

"Anyways," She grumbles looking up at his molten gaze. "I told him I was hungry, and I went to go back to camp and he said that I was going to get fat… I am struggling to keep my weight normal how in the hell am I going to get fat?"

"Indeed, you seem to be shedding pounds quickly…" He takes estimates of her figure before releasing her. 'The pup is growing much more quickly then I anticipated. The final battle may be fought without her aid… for the pup's sake.' He turns her and gives a gentle push to camp. "Go eat miko… surely you need plenty of energy to keep the pace InuYasha sets."

"See you tonight Sessh…" She ambles back to camp happily, to find Sango and Shippou working over breakfast. Scarfing down the meal the group pack in time for InuYasha to return from the woods. With one wiff he approach Kagome, lifting her from the ground by her arms and inhales once more. "InuYasha what are—"

"I can smell him all over you… inside you… did he hurt you Kagome?"

"What are you…" She freezes, her brown eyes opening fully as his comment sinks in. 'I didn't wash off before coming back… Why didn't Shippou tell me?' She glances at the kit with fearful eyes before looking back to InuYasha. "No, he didn't hurt me."

"Then you willingly let him… Kagome I know I made you mad about this whole baby thing but—" He inhales quickly, lowering his nose to her stomach and inhaling once more. "Kagome you're—"

"Carrying my pup." Sesshomaru murmurs into her ear, she turns to him, grabbing at his armor to get away from InuYasha. "I suggest you do not man handle the female carrying my heir half-breed."

"Kagome you have no idea what you are doing… this must be one of his tricks!" InuYasha unsheathes his fang and growls at the lord. "Move aside Kagome, I'm gonna kill him for doing this to you."

"Sit." InuYasha drops the sword as his face meets with the Earth. "He has never hurt me in any way… he talks with me, he listens to me, hell maybe he even cares about me… But you never did as much as he has for me. Kikyo this Kikyo that, now this human girl shit." Kagome snaps releasing Sesshomaru's armor. "I can't take it! We need Sesshomaru in that battle and you are just going to have to live with it!"

"Kagome?" Sango murmurs.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Sango, you were so busy with Miroku that I just kept forgetting… I bet you knew though huh Kirara, Shippou?"

"Hai, Kagome-okaa I knew that it was going on… I knew he was seeing you and I could smell that pup by the second night." InuYasha climbs from the hole to look Kagome in the face once more.

"How long has this been going on exactly?"

"I don't remember…" Kagome gives Sesshomaru a glance before shrugging and looking at her traveling companion. "Maybe a week at most. Honestly we usually give it a few runs each night so I can't really tell." She smiles when the hanyou pales. "Come on InuYasha like that is a surprise."

"Great, an hanyou older cousin to pester my child… just like Sesshomaru did to me." He mumbles turning to the monk who raises a full eyebrow. "Kikyo got me to sleep with a human and she is pregnant."

"InuYasha it is—"

"Your own fault for associating with that dead miko in the first place. Put her to rest for us and move on." Kagome bites out, giving the demon lord a knowing glance over her shoulder. "I mean you fell for a trick and now a baby is going to be brought into the middle of the largest battle in this time's history."

"Kagome is right InuYasha… face up to what has been done and deal with it." Sango chirps. "Miroku and myself are waiting until the battle is finished to start our life together." Disbanding for the day the divided sections find purposes through the afternoon.

The kit, slayer, monk, and fire cat back tracked into the town for supplies while InuYasha went to deal with his own demons… namely an undead shell looking like his first love. Sesshomaru and Kagome relaxed in moderate stream water while her heartburn subsided. Resting against his chest she listens to his heart beating while he runs his hand up and down her spine.

"How long does a demon pregnancy take?"

"Normally three to four moons."

"And how long did InuYasha take?"

"Roughly six." Sesshomaru feels her grumble against him, his heart skipping at the closest noise a human could make to his growl. "You seem to be progressing much quicker than InuYasha's mother did. Perhaps your miko powers have some force over it."

"At this rate I won't be back to fighting strength to help against Naraku." The pup swirls giving Kagome a brief feeling. "I felt that…"

"Pup's like to interact with their mothers as early as possible."

"That's weird… human's can't feel movement until like the fifth month…"

"Indeed… this will be an interesting pup." She leans up suddenly, turning to look him full in the face.

"Promise me that you will come back after the battle with Naraku."

"That hanyou—"

"Promise."

"I swear to you miko, that this Sesshomaru will be returning after the battle." Not quelled she places her hand flat over her stomach.

"You won't take the pup from me once it is born, will you?"

"No, pup's are extremely attached to the mother, and to take one from birth would lead to it's death."

"Good." She leans back into him, falling asleep. Dressing her and himself he carries her into the camp where he stokes the fire. Resting against a tree he pulls the miko into his lap and closes his eyes. The group sets out the next morning for Edo, where they will leave Kagome and Shippou during the battle.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I was thinking of adding another since it is doing so well… no promises!**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving through this as quick as possible before I lose the drive to do any of it. **

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of InuYasha or the franchise.**

**Left to Worry/ The Final Battle**

Kagome paced the hut floor, her belly full as her contractions come and go. Keade sat patiently by the fire sipping tea as Shippou and the midwife watched from the wall. She was furious, they had been gone for far too long and she was beginning to feel the fear roll into her heart as much as she tried to keep it at bay. Another contraction causes her to double over in pain, looking at the midwife then to Keade she murmurs that she feels the need to push.

"Come let me examine ye first." Keade waves her over, hobbling to her she braces on the elder miko's shoulder while she is examined. "I believe that ye are indeed ready to push Kagome. Come lay down and we can start." She rests on the mat, as Keade pulls her small dagger from the fire, with a quick slice the passage opens and Kagome screams with the first push. "Good, just one more." Another scream and another push before she tosses herself onto the mat exhausted, the baby yelps as he is cleaned.

Kagome cuddles the newborn to her sweaty chest as he feeds, rubbing at his white hair, tracing a pointed ear, even letting his small white tail curl to her finger as he sleeps. Shippou smiles rubbing the soft hair, knowing that he might never see the pup again once the battle ended. They sleep while Keade keeps watch, their hut protected by the best sutras.

He felt it, the moment his pup entered the world and Kagome's heart beat echoed into his ears. He heard her singing to it, calming the worried cries for his presence. Turning to face Naraku he growls loudly, watching Sango being slapped to the ground. 'This ends now.' He lifts into the sky quickly, feeling the hum of his father's fang on his side.

Tossing the demon blade in his grasp down he pulls the healing sword from it's sheath, moving quickly he circles the dark hanyou while he attacks InuYasha, with one slice he sees demons and underworld imps vanish. Taking the chance InuYasha cuts the remaining demons down, smoke bursts from the main body as the jewel flies through the air. Catching it lightly Sesshomaru feels the pulse eminating from within.

The smoke settles, revieling the twisted body of Onigomo laying amongst dead demons. "Finish him InuYasha so we may return to Kagome." Sesshomaru helps the humans onto the fire cat, they turn, walking toward Edo. Looking over the body of Onigomo InuYasha howls into the sky.

"This is for what you did to Kikyo, you bastard!" The fang pierces the human's mangled skull, sending pieces across the battle field. Turning and propping the sword onto his shoulder he walks along side his brother for the first time on good terms. "I bet Kagome is about to pop… she probably can't even see her feet."

"She delivered the pup not more than an hour ago," Sesshomaru's voice declares for them to hear. "If I am correct she suffered no mortal injury in the delivery and the pup is completely healthy."

"Are you sure?" InuYasha stops causing the others to stop as well.

"The pup and I share a certain connection… you would have felt such a bond had our father not passed the night of your birth." He looks to the sky with anxiety. "I would like to reach the village tonight InuYasha, I long to see my heir."

"Fine, but I don't see how a hanyou can rule the West…" They move once more, a coherent system through the sky toward town. "Who would have thought, my brother the hater of humans and hanyou's has a pup by a human… a miko no less."

"She is powerful for a human miko." They land, Sesshomaru speeding into the house to find Kagome asleep, her back to him with the pup curled against her stomach. Lifting the blanket from it he freezes when he finds a full demon pup. Rubbing her cheek lightly with his face he gives a soothing rumble to bring her from sleep. Yawning she opens her eyes to find Sesshomaru staring at her with emotion filled eyes.

"Welcome home." She murmurs while rubbing his cheek. "He is beautiful…"

"I am pleased to find him untainted by your human blood." Kagome's faces sours at the statement, tears building in her eyes. "I would have been pleased to have him as a hanyou as well miko. The greatest advantage to being full-blooded is the immunity to illness."

"That better be true." She giggles, causing the pup to wake and squirm. Reaching down Sesshomaru rubs at the tip of his ear to calm him. He gives a rumble and the pup becomes silent. "He knew you were alive, I could feel him calling to you."

"Indeed… I have a proposition for you miko, one that can alter the life you will lead."

Kagome hugged each of her friends, kissing them on the cheek and murmuring best wishes to each before straightening next to Sesshomaru, their pup pressed in his sling against her chest. Turning the pair leave, the small human girl and toad running ahead with Shippou as the group wave them off. They traveled great distances, until they came to the ocean, where Kagome rested on a rock, nodding to Sesshomaru that they had found the place.

Happily he sent forth orders for the best of workers to build their home there on the edge of the world. It went up within a year, rooms on top of rooms, a collection of hot springs inside for their bathing needs. A massive kitchen where Kagome could move about and cook. Sesshomaru watched all of this, as his first pup grew and he gave Kagome one more, he had melted, he had found his place…

He had found his life.

**Short I know, but the other will be along before the night is out… I am going to class but I will write the last chapter on paper and type it when I get home.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I believe this will be the final piece for this story… I hope it was a joy to read and I hope that I can start moving on my other projects.**

**Reunion Anxiety**

Kagome sucked air through her teeth, closing her eyes to focus on the task at hand. The limo came to a stop at the base of the stairs to the shrine, at the wheel her nephew announced their arrival. Kagome stops him from getting out, stalling as much as she can manage. Around the corner Souta and two friends approach.

"Wow a limo…" One boy points. "Do you guys have rich family or somethin' Souta?"

"No it's probably a visitor to the shrine… I should be getting home to see what the limo's about."

"Don't you have a pretty sister? Think you could get me the hook up?" Kagome giggles at the suggestion. Souta sighs, his shoulder slumping as he turns to look at his friends.

"She is in America with her husband… sorry guys." Kagome's eyes grow wide at the thought Souta had built into her story. 'I knew my choices were hard on him… but this hard?' She opens the door, ignoring the call from her nephew as she swings a heeled foot from the back. Stepping into the sunlight she smiles and opens her arms to her little brother. "Kagome!" He tosses his bag down, folding her in a powerful hug.

"Hey I came to visit, America is a bit busy right now." She winks adding to his story. The driver steps around to close the door for her. "Come on I haven't went in to see mom yet, want to announce me?" He nods turning to wave at his friends.

"See ya guys." He grabs his bag and they start up the stairs, her hips swaying in the tight dress as the boys watch. Before they notice the driver places hands on their shoulder, he chuckles looking at their object of affection.

"Her husband is a very protective man, and he is very strong…" He murmurs, within seconds the boys are halfway down the block, leaving Ichiro to laugh harder. Taking the first step he moves to follow his aunt into the shrine. At the top of the stairs Kagome turns to see her nephew joining them Souta gives him one look and tilts his head.

"InuYasha?" He tilts his head the other way. "Man you look weird with short hair… where are your ears?"

"Souta, this is Ichiro, InuYasha's son… my nephew." Kagome wraps an arm around her brother turning for the house. "I hope mom doesn't freak out… I haven't seen either of you in over five hundred years… but it has only been a year for you…"

"She lights incents for you every morning that burn at the well… she thinks you are living your life in the past… Why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't want to try after Naraku died I was pregnant and I didn't want to be taken away from the family I had growing there… I was going to come sooner, but our business needed my attention and I had another son only two months ago."

"You look great for just having a kid sis." He jokes moving to the door, stopping to call into the house for their mother. "Who knows how she will react." The door opens completely as their mother spots Kagome.

"Kagome?" She sobs grabbing her into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead… why are you dressed like a grown woman… who is that in the suit?" Kagome covers her mother's mouth to get an opening to answer her.

"What has been a year for you has been five hundred for me… we killed Naraku and I was pregnant… I know you are getting angry let me finish. I was going to come back but I couldn't leave my son without his mother… he is an inu, full blooded so he was attached to me from conception. I mated the father, which is marrying… it prolonged my life and I was going to come back sooner than now but I just had another son two months ago." Kagome gasps once she is finished.

"It that your mate?" The mother asks. Kagome glances over her shoulder at the young man in the suit.

"No…" She laughs. "That is my nephew Ichiro, InuYasha's son… he is the same age as my first." She motions him to her side. "They know your father…" He shakes their hands lightly. "He has human ears but the hearing that InuYasha has."

"Where is InuYasha, do I get to meet the guy you got with?" Souta smiles.

"That's why we came, I am having a party tonight to honor the healthy birth of my new son… I want you both there… hey, where is gramps?" Kagome watches her mother glance away, tears pooling in her eyes. "Mom?"

"It is easier to show you…" Souta grabs his mother's hand and sister's and pulls them toward the limo behind Ichiro.

Kagome cried sitting next to the bed, rubbing at the chilled hand of her grandfather as his chest rose and fell with the help of the machines beeping around him. Saying a quick prayer over him she stands and emerges from the room to stand with her brother and mother.

"He was heart sick… that's what the doctors called it. He kept getting worse when you hadn't come back in six months. They put him on the machines almost three months ago." Their mother sighs moving to the door. "I am going to talk with him for a moment… then I need to get back to the house." She disappears into the room. Souta turns and motions Kagome closer.

"He thought you were dead… so maybe if you talk to him he will wake up and get better." He murmurs. Kagome clears her throat calling for Ichiro to join them. Once he was at her side she whispers something and he gives a curt nod before turning down the hall on his cell phone.

"InuYasha is on his way, Gramps will know I am back if he hears InuYasha." She rubs at her little brother's shoulder. "Don't worry we will have him up slapping sutras on backs in no time." By the time InuYasha came back Kagome had sent Ichiro to the shrine with Mrs. Higarashi and Souta. "Come talk to him with me…" They enter, going to a side with the least machines, taking a hand and rubbing at them.

"Hey, you crazy old man, you better wake up and talk to this girl before she drives me crazy." InuYasha snaps. His heart moniter bounces multiple times, before slowing to a normal pace. "Naranu is dead so we are never leaving again." His eyes flicker under their bruised lids, before coming open. Tears flow down his face as his grasps Kagome's hand tighter. "I'll get a doctor to take the tube out."

"Grandpa, I'm right here, and I am never leaving you again." She cries kissing his hand. "I'm so sorry I scared you for so long." The doctor came in being pulled by the half demon. "InuYasha be nice to that poor man."

"I can't take that tube out until we know he can breathe on his own." He whimpers. "Please release me."

"That is InuYasha for you…" Kagome mutters looking at the doctor. "Don't mind Yasha-sama he is used to getting what he wants. Sir, this is my grandfather… I want this tube removed as soon as possible."

"Oh, will you be paying the back bills for him, the other woman said she was unable to make the minimum payments."

"I will have it paid in one phone call, please remove the tube." She waves him from the room.

Kagome held her newborn to her chest as her mother met the older children. Starting from youngest to oldest her mother met the newborn, InuTashio named for his grandfather. Aiko, the youngest girl who resembled her mother in every feature other than her hair and ears. Arashi the second oldest who looked like his grandfather down to the stripes adorning his angled cheeks. Finally she stopped in front of Hironori, named to prosper in his rule, his eyes flowed over her quickly before he bows.

"Okaa-san mentioned you would be young… I am honored to meet you." He feels her hug him, knowing what the meaning is but not wishing to embrace her, looking to his mother he finds her nodding at him. Wrapping arms around her he feels her laugh.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I was raised with your daughter, she is a very firm believer in hugging. My father has been grooming me to take over this month as the Lord of the West. They are going to retire and most likely reproduce many more times." He glances at his father coming through the crowd. "My father has come to meet you." Turning she finds the tall figure standing with them, his long hair tied back into a braid as his suit pulls over his broad chest.

"It has been a long time waiting to meet the mother of my mate. She has been desiring this for a long time. I am Sesshomaru-sama Lord of the West. I believe that you are going to have plenty of grandchildren to baby… Kagome always wants more."

"I do not…" Kagome slaps at him playfully handing him the baby. "Come on mom, I want to talk to you for a little bit." Kagome waves at her grandfather as he talks with InuYasha and Ichiro near the head table. Souta was immersed with the children of Sango and Miroku's legacy. Kagome couldn't have been happier.

She hugged her mother for the first time in five hundred years, knowing that she was never going far again. She moved them into the Moon Palace at the water's edge, where they could be together for a long time. Gramps lived another ten years before passing in his sleep. Souta and a descendant of Sango married after his senior year in college, they produced several children. Kagome and Sesshomaru retired into the palace having three more children, another boy and twin girls.

It was the dream Kagome had built through the years finally coming into life. Even InuYasha grew up and had more children. They lived well into the future… to a date when Kagome watched Souta pass in his lone bed to follow his wife into the afterlife.

It was a life that would never end…

**I know strange ending… But I had to get her back to her family… and I had to make her have like seven kids! And no, they never told InuYasha that Kikyo used dark magic to have his son. It was a good run, so now it's over.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
